


Остаемся зимовать

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: "Ривай пошел дальше. Упрямо шел, уже не разбирая дороги, и думал о том, что, возможно, скоро наткнется на окоченевшие и обглоданные трупы солдат из главного отряда.Силы были на исходе, ноги утопали в снегу, голова кружилась. Главное – не останавливаться и не падать, продолжать двигаться. Но мир перед глазами стремительно темнел".





	Остаемся зимовать

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - skunsa  
> Автор иллюстрации - airforcefelicity  
> https://airforcefelicity.tumblr.com/

В полночь внезапно сменился ветер и кончился снегопад.  
Ривай придержал лошадь, глянул в небо, запрокинув голову. На небе сияли белые четкие звезды – к сильной стуже и ясной погоде. А ясная погода – к тому, что гиганты, вялые в пасмурные дни, оживятся.  
Но от ведущей группы Эрвина Смита не поступало зеленого дымового сигнала к изменению курса, и отряд продолжил двигаться к заброшенным деревням на востоке.

Трос привода протянулся к стене старой часовни. Металлический крюк чиркнул, пробороздил, но не зацепился. Ривая резко дернуло, развернуло, и он повис вверх ногами на одном тросе. Влажные от снега пряди мазнули по лицу. Ривай попытался выровняться, но привод заклинило от холода. И хоть жми, хоть не жми на рукоять – один хрен.  
Внизу раззявил пасть, клацнул зубами гигант.  
Ривай швырнул один клинок в огромный глаз, ухватился за трос, ногой уперся в стену. Утер с лица шипящие капли крови. И вовремя обернулся, успел различить лапищу второй твари. Понял, что есть только один способ увернуться – отстегнуть карабин троса и рухнуть вниз.  
В полете перекувырнулся, смягчая падение, свалился в глубокий сугроб. Забарахтался, но быстро поднялся, рубанул клинком понизу, перерезая сухожилия на щиколотке гиганта.  
Отступил.  
Тварь завалилась на бок, Ривай всадил клинок ей в шею и провернул. Отстранился, промаргиваясь, – лицо вновь залило дымящейся кровью. Тяжело дыша, глянул на зазубрившийся клинок.  
А запасных лезвий больше нет. И привод, сука, сломался.  
Ривай взмахнул клинком с разворота, отрубая пальцы на огромной, протянувшейся из-за угла ладони. И побежал, слыша хруст льда под ногами преследующей твари.  
Взобрался на крыльцо часовни, а оттуда, обдирая ладони и ломая ногти, залез на высокий каменный козырек.  
Занес клинок над головой и обрушил на шею гиганта.

Все погибли. И разведчики и гиганты. Лошади разбежались.  
Остались только коченеющие людские трупы и дымящиеся густым белым паром тела гигантов.  
Остался Ривай. Живой, кутающийся от ветра в плащ, обыскивающий мертвых.  
Ни одного рабочего привода – все искореженные, смятые. И баллонов с газом нет, как и заточенных клинков.  
Все, чем разжился Ривай, – сухари в плотной промасленной бумаге. И фляга с водой – крайне идиотская находка, учитывая, что вокруг столько снега. От жажды точно не сдохнешь.  
Есть не хотелось. Но Ривай упрямо жевал сухарь и шарил в поисках ракетницы. Нашел, выстрелил. Небо перечеркнул четкий сине-фиолетовый дымовой след – сигнал бедствия. А вслед за ним и черный дым – рядом гиганты девиантного типа.

Но никто, никто не пришел на помощь и не ответил на сигнал. Хотя с востока виднелся зеленый дым – переговаривались с главной группой страхующие отряды.  
Ривай забрался внутрь часовни, кое-как сломал единственную скамью у алтаря, высек искру огнивом. Гнилое дерево никак не занималось, а ободранные закоченевшие пальцы не слушались. Ривай тихо выругался, поднес ладони ко рту, согревая. Дыхание оседало белым влажным облаком.  
Костерок чадил, да и горел недолго. Погас от первого же ледяного порыва из разбитого витража за алтарем.  
Ривай вышел из часовни.  
Небо было высокое и чистое. Голубое, как светлые глаза Эрвина Смита.  
Сигналы от других групп всё удалялись. Видимо, ведущий отряд сменил курс и двигался прочь – обратно в штаб разведки.  
А значит, Ривая никто не спасет.  
Без лошади, по снегу, в мороз ему не дойти до Стены. И даже в заброшенную деревню через лес не вернуться.  
Ривай отстегнул неисправное УПМ и отбросил, взяв лишь обломанный клинок. Снял плащ с ближайшего трупа, накинул поверх своего плаща, запахнулся и побрел к опушке ельника. Так же упрямо, как до этого давился сухарем и разжигал костер. Шаг за шагом продвигался по глубокому снегу, но казалось, что чертов лес совсем не приближается.

Холод усиливался.  
С крепчающим северным ветром накатывала мертвенная стужа.  
Было бесконечное заснеженное поле, был лес вдалеке, едва виднелся силуэт покосившейся часовни. И Ривай, всё ускоряющий шаг, чтобы хоть немного согреться.  
Но толку? Через лес ему не пробраться, он замерзнет дорогой.  
А если дойдет – что дальше? Поселится в заброшенном доме, будет топить печь, ходить на охоту и так дотянет до весны?.. Интересно, есть тут в лесах зайцы? Можно было бы ставить на них силки. Мясо коптить, а из шкурок пошить рукавицы. Пальцам так холодно… Хреновы зайчики.  
Ривай резко вскинул голову, поняв, что на ходу начал погружаться в сон и откровенно бредить. Холода он уже не чувствовал. Это было плохо. Нет, не плохо – совсем хуево.  
Хуево, обидно и противно так сдохнуть.  
Лучше уж в бою помереть.  
– Иди, блядь, просто иди, – процедил Ривай, сунул ладони под мышки, чтобы хоть немного отогреть пальцы. – Пусть все сдохли. Я не сдохну.  
Он вошел в черно-белый заснеженный ельник и тут же провалился по колено в сугроб. Кое-как выбрался, ухватившись за нижние лапы заледеневшей сосенки.  
Развести бы костер, но сухостоя вблизи не видно. Придется идти в чащу и надеяться, что удастся разжечь огонь. Да вот только по такому глубокому снегу далеко не уйдешь. В нем можно только вяло барахтаться, как в болоте, едва переставляя замерзающие ноги. Тут бы и лошадь увязла.  
Ривай встряхнулся, несколько раз с усилием сжал и разжал пальцы, пытаясь разогнать кровь по жилам, и побрел в лес.  
Не хватало только встретить гигантов.

Их было двое. Медленно ступающие по хрусткому снегу трехметровые особи виднелись сквозь темные ветви деревьев.  
Ривай замер на прогалине, попытался достать клинок, но ладонь проскальзывала по рукояти, а пальцы не гнулись, не слушались больше. Хоть в зубы лезвие бери.  
Надо было уйти с дороги, пока гиганты не почуяли человека. Но по глубоким сугробам невозможно даже на пару метров быстро сместиться, ноги вязнут.  
– Не стой как дурак, – шепнул сам себе пересохшими губами Ривай. – Ну же – иди!  
А твари неторопливо приближались, тупо пялясь выпученными глазами прямо перед собой, не реагируя на то, что по рожам хлещут еловые лапы.  
Ривай выругался, кое-как обхватил рукоять двумя руками и вытянул сломанный клинок. Гиганты горячие, об их дымящиеся трупы, по крайней мере, можно будет согреться.  
Среди спутанных мыслей мелькнула тенью одна фраза, вычитанная Эрвином Смитом в какой-то книге и процитированная Риваю: «Везение не может быть вечным; невезение, к счастью, тоже».  
– Эрвин, свали из моей башки, – устало и беззлобно попросил Ривай, наблюдая за ломящимися сквозь кусты гигантами.  
Подпустил их ближе.  
Один – слева. Второй – справа. А посередине – старающийся не выронить клинок Ривай.  
Гиганты вялые, движутся медленно. Им явно не хватало солнечного света в чаще леса. Твари остановились. Синхронно повернули уродливые головы, выпучили на Ривая глаза. А Ривай стоял, чуть наклонившись вперед, изготовившись, смотрел прямо перед собой, боковым зрением подмечая все движения трехметровых. И рванулся из последних сил, упал на одно колено, глубоко вонзил клинок в щиколотку того гиганта, что стоял справа и уже тянул к нему лапищу. Пришлось навалиться всем весом, вгоняя слишком короткое лезвие, а потом дернуть рукоять на себя. Гигант взревел и пошатнулся. Ривай с трудом выдрал клинок, рубанул тварь по раскрытой ладони… Точнее, попытался. Дернулся, но что-то тянуло его назад. Он обернулся и только тогда с запозданием осознал, что вторая мразь успела подойти и ухватить его за предплечье, а теперь подтаскивала к себе. Но по-настоящему плохо было не то, что его схватили, а то, что он это не сразу почувствовал – так замерзли и одеревенели конечности.  
Между тем первая тварь тоже сцапала Ривая за ногу и потянула.  
Ривай скорее представил, чем почувствовал, как сухо и мерзко похрустывают его кости и выворачиваются суставы. Заорал. Не от боли. От злобы и отчаяния.  
И тут раненый гигант неловко завалился на бок – подвернулась щиколотка, провалившаяся в сугроб. Тварь тяжело сверзилась рожей в снег, подняв облако снежинок, напоследок рванув на себя Ривая, но пальцы разжала и ногу все-таки выпустила. А второй трехметровый склонился над Риваем, раскрыл слюнявую, воняющую гнилью пасть, явно собираясь откусить голову.  
Ривай смирно лежал спиной на снегу и ждал. Горячая слюна капала сверху, стекала дымящимися дорожками по его щекам, как отвратительные липкие слезы.  
Ждал, а потом резко вскинул руку и скрюченными пальцами вцепился твари в глаза. Раздался вой, из глазниц гиганта повалил едкий дым.  
Ривай вскинулся, выворачиваясь из лапищ, поднялся на колени и вспорол клинком шею не успевшего распрямиться ослепленного гиганта. И сразу же развернулся к подползающей сзади хромоногой твари. Она выпучила на Ривая удивительно чистые, полупрозрачные зеленые глаза. В них отражался заляпанный кровью, хищно оскалившийся разведчик.

Ривай, всем телом налегая на клинок, сделал длинный разрез вдоль брюха гиганта. Вывалились на снег окутанные теплым паром, быстро тающие, исчезающие внутренности. Надо было спешить, пока туша не испарилась. Надо было согреться любым способом.  
Ривай плотно зажмурился и погрузил замерзшие руки по локоть в мягкие склизкие внутренности.  
Стало горячо, руки болезненно покалывало, щипало, жаром обдавало лицо и плечи. Даже ноги согрелись.  
Ривай, дрожа от усталости и перенапряжения, лбом уткнулся в обжигающий бок твари.  
Главное было – не заснуть в этом коконе вонючего горячего дыма и луже растаявшего снега. Ривай кое-как поднялся, пробрел, шатаясь, пару шагов до второй, уже наполовину испарившейся туши, разворошил носком сапога шматки мяса, осыпающиеся с костяного остова. Наткнулся на два обваренных в желудочном соке клинка. Видимо, гигант недавно пообедал разведчиком. Ривай так устал, что на брезгливость уже не хватало сил, поднял клинки и медленно побрел дальше в чащу леса. Впереди маячили иссиня-черные сосны, а над ними – чистое голубое небо.  
– Эрвин, кусок ты дерьма, – хмуро и хрипло, едва разомкнув пересохшие губы, обратился Ривай к небу. – Ты бы никогда не бросил меня подыхать.  
Отстегнул от пояса ракетницу и выстрелил в светлую синеву последней оставшейся ракетой – зеленой. Провожая ее полет взглядом, добавил:  
– Ты бы не бросил, если бы мог за мной вернуться. Видать, всех вас сожрали или покалечили.  
Ривай пошел дальше. Упрямо шел, уже не разбирая дороги, и думал о том, что, возможно, скоро наткнется на окоченевшие и обглоданные трупы солдат из главного отряда.  
Силы были на исходе, ноги утопали в снегу, голова кружилась. Главное – не останавливаться и не падать, продолжать двигаться. Но мир перед глазами стремительно темнел.

– Ривай…  
– Ривай!  
Его тряхнули, а потом еще раз тряхнули, сильнее.  
– Обморожение? Сколько прошло времени?  
Его тормошили, сверху раздавались смутно знакомые голоса:  
– Дышит.  
– Пульс есть.  
– Фляжку подай!  
Ривай приоткрыл один слипающийся глаз и увидел лишь край зеленого плаща и значок разведки, а потом слабо почувствовал, как к занемевшим губам прикасаются чужие горячие губы и рот обжигает терпким травяным отваром. Сглотнул с трудом.  
Его снова встряхнули, стиснули и легко оторвали от земли, поднимая на руки.

Ривая тащили, перекинув через плечо. Весь мир то взмывал ввысь, то резко падал вниз.  
Значит, тащат через лес, движутся, цепляясь тросами УПМ за стволы деревьев.  
– Точно не повредит?.. – раздалось совсем близко.  
– Главное, башкой в сугроб его не роняй! – откликнулся веселый голос Ханджи. – До опушки леса он точно дотянет – живучий. А оттуда на лошадях мы его быстренько до Стены домчим. Авось не помрет.  
«Дурища ты очкастая», – с нежностью подумал Ривай и снова отключился.

Было жарко и душно, а на грудь что-то давило. Ривай заворочался недовольно, проморгался и различил в полумраке спокойное лицо спящего Эрвина. Пару минут муторно-тупо соображал: что? где? когда? Понял только, что он, Ривай, завернут в меховой плащ, а сверху прижат тяжелым горячим Эрвином Смитом.  
– Эрвин, – хрипло проговорил Ривай. – Какого черта случилось?  
Тот ответил, не открывая глаз:  
– Мы не смогли вовремя прийти на выручку твоей группе. Пришлось сделать маневр, обходя большое скопление гигантов.  
– Сколько времени я спал? – Ривай кое-как отпихнул его в сторону и сел, зябко поводя обнаженными плечами. – И почему я совсем голый?  
– Три часа прошло с тех пор, как мы тебя нашли, – Эрвин потянул плащ на себя, укрывшись. – Мы быстро добрались до Стены.  
Ривай потер лоб, оказавшийся горячим и чуть влажным, нахмурился. Попытался сообразить, как по глубокому снегу можно доехать до Стены за три часа, но мысли путались, а комната расплывалась перед глазами. Было жарко и холодно одновременно.  
– Ты очень далеко прошел по лесу, – тихо сказал Эрвин. – Хорошо, что из леса выстрелил сигнальной ракетой, иначе мы бы в чаще тебя не нашли.  
Ривай хмыкнул. Он абсолютно не помнил, как пробирался среди сосен. И чтоб сигнал подавал – не помнил в упор. Но какая уже на хрен разница?  
Ривай коснулся деревянного пола босой ступней, почувствовал, как сквозит холодом от дверей.  
– Эрвин, ты так и не ответил – чего я голый? И что ты тут делаешь? Согреваешь меня?  
– Согреваю, – Эрвин закрыл глаза и носом уткнулся в меховой ворот плаща. – Я хотел тоже раздеться, потому что так было бы теплее. Но нечаянно заснул. Устал.  
– Да уж вижу, что устал, – проворчал Ривай, кое-как нашарил под кроватью свои сапоги и натянул. С неудовольствием отметил, что каблук на правом отвалился. – А ты всех солдат так согреваешь, а, Эрвин?  
– Нет. Всех обогреть я бы просто не успел… Думаю, ты хочешь умыться. В ледяной воде не плескайся. В соседней комнате на печи кастрюля с теплым травяным отваром. И котелок с гречневой кашей.  
– Ага, – Ривай накинул на плечи подвернувшуюся под руку куртку Эрвина и полуодетым медленно пошел к двери, с трудом переставляя ноги. Порадовался, что Эрвин не брякнул вслед что-нибудь вроде: «Помочь тебе?» На хрен. Он сам справится, как бы ни болели мышцы.

Вернувшись и разувшись у порога, Ривай обнаружил, что Эрвин дрыхнет, раскинув руки, заняв всю кровать и скинув плащ и одеяло на пол.  
– Двинься, – Ривай неловко плюхнулся рядом, бедром грубо пихнул Эрвина в теплый бок, поднял одеяло. – Чего ты вообще ко мне приперся, командир? То, что мы пару раз трахнулись, не повод так обо мне заботиться. Но спасибо, что унес меня из этого чертова леса.  
– Я нес тебя, но один раз все-таки уронил, – Эрвин нахмурился, между широких бровей пролегла морщинка. – Ты в бреду попытался меня придушить – пришлось сбросить в сугроб.  
– Сукин ты сын, – мрачно сказал Ривай. – А я-то думаю, чего у меня башка трещит!  
– У тебя синяк на половину лба и вот тут ссадина, – Эрвин протянул руку и коснулся его четко очерченной скулы. – И не думай, что ты – мой любимчик. Я бы каждого раненого разведчика тащил на руках. Но выжил только ты. А из моей группы погибло две трети.  
– Каждого бы тащил? Скажи-ка мне, Эрвин, ты еще кого-то трахаешь? – спросил Ривай спокойно, но ладонь положил на его шею, словно вновь собирался душить. Погладил оттертыми мылом до красноты пальцами, чуть царапая обломанными ногтями.  
– Нет, – Эрвин перехватил его запястье, поцеловал эти шершавые теплые пальцы. – Ромашкой пахнешь.  
– Из-за отвара, – поморщился Ривай. – Не облизывай, только твоих слюней мне и не хватало.  
Эрвин улыбнулся, разглядывая его худое и жилистое, гибкое тело. Чистая белая кожа в царапинах и ярких фиолетовых синяках, перечеркнутых алыми следами от ремней УПМ. На костистых крепких плечах его, Эрвина, куртка кажется огромной.  
– Ну и чего уставился? – Ривай внезапно склонился, губами прижался к губам, поцеловал напористо и жадно. Упрямо. Так же упрямо, как до этого жрал не лезущие в глотку сухари, разводил костер из сырых щепок и пробирался по глубокому снегу.  
Эрвин мягко надавил ладонью на колкий от коротко подбритых волос затылок. На ласку ответил, чувствуя привкус трав и чая, позволил кусать свои губы. Рот приоткрыл, впуская чужой язык – суматошный и нервный. Прошелся руками по спине Ривая. Ощупал угловатые лопатки и четко проступившие под тканью куртки позвонки. Погладил поджарый, впалый живот совсем близко к паху.  
– Ты горишь, – шепнул Эрвин с беспокойством, когда Ривай наконец утомился и отстранился – раскрасневшийся, с почерневшими шальными глазами. – У тебя жар.  
– От жара ебля помогает. Подрочи мне, Эрвин, – отрывисто, приказным тоном проговорил Ривай и забрался в кровать, улегся на спину прямо в куртке, вытянувшись во весь свой небольшой рост. – А лучше – отсоси.  
Усмехнувшись, Эрвин склонился к нему, щекоча растрепанными после сна светлыми прядями. Медленно провел языком по всей длине наполовину вставшего члена, горячего, неуловимо пахнущего сухими цветами. Ривай так тщательно отмывался, что по вкусу стал похож на чистую родниковую воду.  
– Глубже возьми, – потребовал Ривай хрипло, с силой вцепился в плечо Смита, смял рубашку, ухватил за ремень крепления.  
– Тогда ты сразу кончишь, я знаю твое тело, – Эрвин легко поцеловал ствол ближе к уздечке, лизнул головку, пальцами подразнил нежную кожу поджавшихся яичек.  
Ривай сдержал стон, стиснув зубы:  
– Кончу, и что? А ты думал, зачем отсасывают?  
– Чтобы возбудить, а потом поиметь, – тяжелый Эрвин навалился сверху, коленом вклинился между ног Ривая.  
– Как так – поиметь? – вяло возмутился Ривай. – Без смазки?  
– Со смазкой, – Эрвин успокаивающе чмокнул его в колючий бритый висок.  
– А, ну ладно, – Ривай закрыл глаза и расслабился, позволяя тискать и гладить себя. Жар и усталость сделали его покладистым – сопротивляться не было сил. И не было сил дальше сдерживать отрывистые сиплые стоны.  
– Мы с Ханджи тебе руки мазали пихтовым маслом, боялись, что обморожение, – тихо проговорил Смит, погладил маленькую худую задницу Ривая, вкрадчиво раздвинул ягодицы, осторожно надавил между ними скользкими от масла пальцами.  
– Меня тошнит от пихт, сосен и елок. И от снега. Насмотрелся, нанюхался, – буркнул Ривай и подался на эти медленно, но настойчиво трахающие пальцы. – Разденься, Эрвин, форму заляпаешь.  
Эрвин неохотно отпустил его, а когда, аккуратно сложив брюки на стул, глянул на Ривая, тот уже перекатился на живот, уткнулся носом в матрас, раздвинул ноги, приподняв задницу.  
– Зачем отвернулся? – Эрвин с нажимом провел рукой между лопаток Ривая, прямо по символу «крыльев» на куртке, заставляя прогнуться сильнее, подставиться.  
– Рожу твою видеть не хочу, – последовал сдавленный, неразборчивый ответ. – Очень она у тебя страшная бывает. Вставляй уже, достал тянуть!  
– Грубишь много, – вздохнул Эрвин и тихо застонал, когда головка члена аккуратно толкнулась в тесную горячую задницу. – Больно? Если больно, ты сразу скажи, Ривай…  
– Заткнись. Ты меня с кем попутал? – проскулил Ривай и явно разозлился сам на себя за срывающийся голос, выругался в одеяло. – Я потерплю.  
Эрвин и впрямь заткнулся, стиснул Ривая до синяков на бедрах и потянул на себя, глубже насаживая на член. Трахал размеренно и сильно – так что нервно поскрипывала кровать да неприлично хлюпала смазка, вытекая маслянистыми каплями. Эрвин знал, что притихшему, зажавшему себе рот Риваю действительно больно с непривычки. Обхватил его член, грубовато подрачивая. Остановился, погладил по дрожащей спине, успокаивая. А Ривай прошептал что-то невнятно, колени расставил шире и уже сам насадился на всю длину. И снова повторил сказанное, подозрительно похожее на стыдное: «Ах, Эрвин…»

– Пусти вымыться, – велел Ривай, тяжело дыша. – Я не усну, если буду таким грязным.  
Эрвин насильно прижал его к себе, удерживая. Губами тронул сухой пылающий лоб, нечаянно прихватив прядь черных жестких волос:  
– Очень сильный жар. Не вставай. Я могу принести тебе кастрюлю отвара и полотенце. Или отнести тебя к ним.  
Ривай затих, погрузившись в раздумья, но вскоре опомнился:  
– И чего ты не сказал, чтоб я твою чертову куртку снял? Она в сперме теперь.  
– Постираю, – негромко сказал Эрвин, обнимая Ривая, чувствуя, как часто-часто стучит его сердце. – Думаю, тебе уютно, когда ты надеваешь мои вещи.  
– Ну охренеть, – вздохнул Ривай. – Я сделаю вид, что ты не вякнул эту чушь.  
Они помолчали. Ривай выпростал из-под одеяла руку и хмуро уставился на нее.  
– Что такое? Я тебя запачкал? – Эрвин забеспокоился, уж больно расфокусированный и туманный взгляд был у Ривая.  
– Нет, – тихо откликнулся Ривай. – Я пальцев не чувствовал долгое время. Они были сине-белые и не гнулись. А если бы они почернели, и медики их отрезали? Еще бы несколько часов на холоде – и рукам пиздец.  
Эрвин прервал:  
– Я сделаю вид, что ты не говорил эту глупость. Пальцы твои на месте. Всё уже хорошо.  
– Без пальцев я бы разведке на хрен не всрался. И тебе тоже, Эрвин, – сипло выдохнул Ривай и дернулся, закрыл лицо ладонью. – Брежу я. Тащи меня, куда хотел. Или тащи воду и полотенце.  
– Хорошо. И врача позову.

– Куда? – Эрвин поймал за локоть спустившегося с крыльца Ривая.  
– Лошадка моя нашлась, иду ее кормить, – Ривай сунул ему под нос большую морковь.  
– Кормили ее, подождет. Отойди со мной на минуту, – Эрвин утянул его на узкую заснеженную тропку между конюшней и домом. – Температура спала?  
– Да. Ебля всё лечит, – безразлично ответил Ривай, опершись спиной о деревянную стену.  
Эрвин молча шагнул к нему, обнял за пояс и прижался.  
– Ты чего, командир? Пьяный, что ли, – на улице обжиматься? – Ривай поморщился, но не отстранился.  
Эрвин по-прежнему молчал, и Риваю ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять его в ответ и неловко похлопать по широкой спине, нечаянно ткнув морковкой.


End file.
